


Hospital Rooms and Animal Crossing

by That_Adorable_Fox



Series: Hospital Rooms (and everything that comes after) [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Animal Crossing: New Horizons mentioned, Cancer, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other, Sick Komaeda Nagito, Suffering Komaeda Nagito, chiaki is a good friend, he needs a hug, nagitos parents are dead :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: Everyone had the awesomest spring breaks.Well, everyone except for Komaeda, who's cancer has come back with a vengeance. Chiaki wants to do everything she can for her friend in the time she has left with him.[Written as platonic but can be perceived romantic or platonic]
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito & Nanami Chiaki
Series: Hospital Rooms (and everything that comes after) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059605
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	Hospital Rooms and Animal Crossing

“Alright class!” Ms. Yukizome slammed her hands down on the podium. “I hope you all had a wonderful spring break! I was thinking we could go around and say what we did as a way to ease back into school, how’s that sound?”

“Hell yeah!” Akane grinned. “Can I go first!?”

“Shouldn’t we wait for Nagito first?” Chiaki tilted her head over to the empty desk in the back.

“Oh, ah yeah. About that.” Ms. Yukizome rubbed her wrist and smiled sadly. “Komaeda won't be coming back this week. I’m not sure when he  _ will  _ be back, but I have a feeling it's going to be a while.”

“Huh? Why?” Ibuki raised an eyebrow. “Ibuki is suspecting that Nagito is dead.”

“Oh goodness, no! Not dead!” Ms. Yukizome laughed. “He gave me permission to share what was going on with him, but I would still like to respect his privacy-”

There were some groans of disappointment, but no one complained much. Chiaki nodded, looking back at the desk and then at Ms. Yukizome. She scribbled something down on her hand as Akane went on about visiting an actual place made for parkour with Nekomaru.

~

Chiaki looked back down at the note in her hands as she walked into the hospital. Room 413, left wing. She sighed and tightened her hold on her backpack strap with a small gift inside.

* * *

_ “Can you tell me where Nagito is, Ms. Yukizome?” _

“Oh, well…” Ms. Yukizome sighed and looked out the window. “I guess I should tell you, since you’re the class rep after all.”

Chiaki nodded, waving goodbye to the rest of her classmates as they exited the classroom.

“He told me that his cancer had come back during spring break. He’s in the hospital right now, I believe.”

“Oh…” Chiaki nodded and clicked a few buttons on a keychain on her backpack. “May I have his room number, please? I want to visit him.”

“Hm? Oh well, I don't see why not. Although I think that only family is allowed to visit him right now.” Ms. Yukizome nodded, pulling out a notepad and pencil and jotting some things down. 

“I’ll try, at least. I’m sure they’ll let me in.” Chiaki smiled and took the note. “Thank you, sensei.”

“Of course!” Ms. Yukizome smiled. “I find it so sweet that you try to take care of everyone even if they're not in class.”

Chiaki started towards the door and smiled. “It’s my job as class representative, after all!”

* * *

Chiaki knocked softly on his door at the hospital. She had entered the hospital and was given an oddy pitying look when she asked the receptionist about Komaeda’s room. 

_ “I suppose we can make an exception for you. Just be quick, alright?” _

“Nagito?” She opened it and stepped in. He was sitting up in his bed, hospital gown slightly askew. He was staring out the window, and only glanced over for a minute when she came in.

“Hm? Oh, hello Chiaki.”

The room was...bare. Well, there were the obvious machines and IVs dripping medicine and the heart rate monitor beeping softly, but there were no cards, no gifts, not even a few flowers. Chiaki frowned softly. She didn't know much about Komaeda’s family, but they must not hate him  _ that  _ much if they allowed him to go to Hope’s Peak.

“I brought you some gifts.” She sat in the chair next to his bed and took off her backpack.

“Gifts? Why would you give a gift to someone like me?” He laughed softly, tearing his eyes away from the window. 

“Because you’re my friend, Nagito. I care about you. And I wanted to give you some things to make the time pass a little faster here.” She took out a few novels, a card, and Nintendo Switch. “Here, you can read these when the Switch needs to charge. I wasn't sure what you liked to read so I just picked up a few classics. This is my second one that I got as a gift, so I don't use it as much. It already has Animal Crossing on it and a few other games. I was thinking we could play together sometime.” 

Nagito hesitantly took the gifts and the card. “Are you...sure you want to give these things to someone useless like me? Aha, you really didn't have to do this, Nanami.”

“You’re not useless, Nagito. You’re my friend. I wanna do whatever I can to help you feel better. Even if I’m not Mikan.” She smiled at him.

“Well…if you’re sure.” He opened the card and read it, a small smile forming on his lips. “Thank you, thank you so much.”

“Hey, anytime. I can visit every day if you want- Nagito? Why are you crying?”

He laughed and wiped tears from his face. “Oh, I’m crying? I barely realized. No one’s ever done something so nice like this to scum like me. In fact, you’re my first visitor. Besides the nurses and doctors, of course.”

“Huh…? What do you mean? What about your family? Haven’t they visited?”

Nagito laughed softly and stared up at the ceiling. “More like I visited them.”

“...what?”

“Oh, never mind.” He sighed. “Thank you for coming, Chiaki. I’m sorry I havent been very welcoming.”

“Hey, no. It's alright, I get it. This is a scary situation.” She smiled and put her hand on Nagito’s. “And I’m your friend. I'll stick with you ‘til you get better.”

“If.” He sighed. “If, I get better.”

“Hey, don't say that. I'm sure you will.” She squeezed his hand. “After all, your luck’ll probably help you out as well.”

“Who knows?” He smiled. “Maybe my luck was you coming to visit me today. Then I might die since one lucky thing has already happened before the inevitable-”

“Hey, hey. Hush.” Chiaki powered on the switch and shoved it into his hands. She took out her own switch and turned it on. “We’re going to play some Animal Crossing and have a good time. I don't wanna think about you dying right now. Or ever.”

Nagito stared at her for a moment, then he laughed. “Well, alright, if you say so.” He turned to the switch and booted up the game. 

Chiaki smiled, doing the same. Nagito… might not survive. But, as long as she had these moments with him, she was content.


End file.
